


Prompt-o-rama

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, lots of fluff, no sad endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Various ficlets from prompts and asks I've done on Tumblr.





	1. I need a place to stay. - Chlonette

Marinette blinked at the blonde before her. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard.”

To Marinette’s amazement Chloé turned red. “I said! I need a place to stay.”

“You traveled across the Atlantic without having a place to go?” Marinette was amazed. Seeing Chloé here in New York had seemed like a dream come true, but this. Chloé couldn’t have come just to see her, could she?

“I was hoping maybe I would be invited home by someone,” Chloé said, staring at her. Challenging her. Marinette could see beyond the posturing though. Chloé was scared. Scared the trip had been a huge risk for nothing.

“Well, my bed does fit two, if that’s something you might be willing to accept.”

Technically Chloé didn’t answer. She just tackled Marinette in a huge and kissed her senseless.


	2. Did you just hiss at me? - Ninor

Chat Noir looked at the DJ and his ears that have been perked up, trying to keep attentive for danger, were now laying back against his blond hair.

“Did you just hiss at me?” Was the surprised question. Carefully he took a step towards the hero, but another hiss escaped from those lips.

“Who are you?” Chat Noir asked, crouching low to the ground.

“Me, I’m just the DJ for the party that was going on before the monster showed up.” A nervous hand scratching at his head.

A cruel smile replaced the cautious expression on the hero’s face. “Wrong answer!”

The battle against the trio of shape shifters was long and drawn out, but Adrien felt his heart leap into his throat as he heard his partner call out to him. “Chat Noir! I found Nino!”

Quickly Adrien ran to where Ladybug was, he was relieved to see Nino asleep, just like the other victims they had found had been. “I’ll finish up. You just be there for when he wakes up.”

“Thanks Buggaboo,” he whispered as he cradled Nino in his arms. Ladybug didn’t say anything, she just ruffled his hair before walking off to finish up. When the little ladybugs swept over Nino, Adrien didn’t think he ever saw anything as beautiful as the smile that greeted him when Nino’s eyes focused on his masked face.


	3. Hold still

“Hold still,” Ladybug called out as she raced across roof tops.

“Uh-uh, no way,” called out the figure ahead of her. “I don’t want want to take a nap!”

“I already promised I wouldn’t make you…” she stopped in surprise as a blue figure swooped down upon her partner. “Chat Noir!

“Time for all little kittens to go to bed,” the peacock said gently to the pint sized hero.

“But moooooom,” the little Chat Noir whined.

“No buts, and Ladybug, please put away your yo-yo.” Familiar green eyes looked over at her. “I don’t want to fight. I just want you to wake up.”

Marinette gasped as she sat bolt right in bed. “What was that!”

“What was what?” Asked a groggy voice. Marinette gasped as she looked at the person half asleep next to her. She must still be dreaming!


	4. I could punch you right now - Aix/Max/Kim

Alix looked between the two men sitting on either side of her, mad as hell because they’d made her cry in public. “I could punch you right now.”

“Alix, we have discussed this,” Max said sounding a bit nervous finally. Couldn’t he have sounded nervous before.

Kim snickered and she squirmed until she moved his arm off her shoulders staring daggers at him. “I will take the punch, but please say yes.”

“I know we talked, but I didn’t really think we would, we could…” Alix couldn’t even say the word and she scrubbed at her face.

“Alix, we want to spend our lives together, right? Wouldn’t declaring our love in front of our friends and family be a nice occasion?” Max asked and she smiled despite the tears. Very lightly she punched him in the arm.

“Was that a yes?” Kim asked then gave a yelp as Alix punched his arm much harder than their boyfriend.

“Yes, okay, yes,” she said through happy tears. “Yes, I’ll marry you both!”


	5. Hey, hey. It's okay now, they can't hurt you - Myvan

The butterfly passed them by, but Mylene still shook. Ivan carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Mylene looked up at him with a frown. “I still remember though,” she told him, and Ivan himself frowned. He had hoped she had gotten over his transformation as Stoneheart. He realized he was being selfish with her next words. “I remember being so scared and mad I was scared and I just wanted it to stop. To feel, to feel….”

“Unafraid?” Ivan hazarded to guess. He was given a small nod. “I understand that. Everyone does. Even them.”

They both looked up, where the two heroes were giving each other a fist pump, looking exhausted. “They have more reason to be afraid then any of us.”

Ivan was afraid his girlfriend was right, but for right now they could hold each other and know that as long as they didn’t accept them, the butterflies couldn’t hurt them.


	6. I read your diary - MariChat

Chat Noir sat upon a high roof as he looked at the delicate book in his hands. Marinette’s Diary. It didn’t take long into the reading before he found his face warm. His eyes were drawn to the words that described her feelings for her partner. So much praise was beyond heart warming.

Then there was the things she said about her classmate Adrien. So many pages dedicated to him. He had no clue how much she noticed about him. He almost felt like he was learning about himself as he read Marinette’s words.

More than once he chuckled at the things she admitted to her diary, like how Alya had offered to give her kissing lessons for the eventual day he would notice her. He quickly flipped forward to find out exactly how those kissing lessons went. Chat Noir realized quickly that Alya had been very enthusiastic about teaching Marinette and was glad to notice that Nino was in the know. 

Still, this all felt a bit like voyeurism, yet it didn’t stop him from skimming through the whole thing. He couldn’t read it all in one night and had no intention of doing so. With the final lines written in the diary being a renewed dedication of love for him, he closed the diary. There was a princess to see.

Soft lights from the windows told Chat Noir that Marinette was still up and when he landed near her favorite lavender plant she quickly peeked her head outside to see him. He held out the book to her. “I read your diary.”

Her cheeks were scarlet as she took the book from him quickly. “Did you read everything?”

“Well, not everything,” Chat Noir admitted with a smirk as he let go of his transformation and Adrien stood in his place. Plagg didn’t wait, he just zoomed inside to find Tikki. “But I must say, I am very flattered!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you are, but no teasing me! I was fourteen at the time.”

Adrien chuckled. “Hence why you forced me to read it out on the rooftops?”

“I just wanted you to know how much you’ve always meant to me,” Marinette admitted, still clutching the dairy close to her chest.

“Well, I don’t have a diary to prove it, but you’ve meant just as much to me,” Adrien told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I can’t imagine though what you would have thought if you had gotten my diary when we were still in school,” she mused as she snuggled into him.

“Nothing,” he said to her. Marinette looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face. “After all I wouldn’t had read it without your permission even then.”

“Always the gentleman,” she muttered before getting up on her toes to kiss him.


	7. Since when have we ever been friends?  - Chlonette

“Chloé!” Marinette called out in glee, moving across the floor to embrace the blonde in a big hug.

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Chloé whispered in her ear while playing along for the moment to return the hug.

“Since that guy behind me has been trying to pick me up,” Marinette whispered back. She felt Chloé’s arms tighten around her.

“He’s trying to pick up a woman at a gay bar?” Chloé asked incredulously. With Marinette’s sound of affirmation Chloé clucked her tongue. “I’m sorry, I can’t pretend to be your friend.”

Marinette leaned back, obviously having hoped that most their childhood issues would be under the bridge in this instance. Chloé grinned and did not let Marinette out of the embrace. “You’re going to be my girlfriend tonight.”

“Oh,” Marinette said in surprise as Chloé then escorted her to a table and kept her hands on her all night. Long passed when the dudebro realized he’d picked the wrong chick to target. Marinette wondered if it was too much to ask for them to do this again. Well the touching and being out together, not the idiot trying to pick her up.


	8. I want to protect you - Ninoir

Nino understood why his boyfriend was angry with him. Logically what he had done was not only stupid but dangerous. Still he couldn’t help but feel hurt as Chat Noir scowled at him. “What were you thinking?!?”

“I want to protect you,” Nino admitted and if he had known trying to get between the hero and the akuma had been stupid before, hearing the words come out of his mouth sounded worse.

Chat Noir looked at him in a way that did not help but make Nino feel small. The hero then stalked away a few steps before turning around to look at him once more. With a determined look on his face, Chat Noir stalked back and grabbed him in a rough embraced. “You scared me so much. I think I lost one of my nine lives!”

Nino found himself relaxing slightly in the arms of the man he loved. If he could joke that meant that the worst of Chat Noir’s anger had passed. “I’m sorry, I know it was stupid.”

“Yes it was,” Chat Noir agreed move back so he could cup Nino’s face carefully in his hands. “I can kind of understand the impulse, but please don’t ever do something like that again. Besides, you already protect my heart.”


	9. Forget it, you fucking suck - Lilya

“Excuse me?” Lila said looking at Alya in indignation.

“I shouldn’t have asked for your help!” Alya threw up her hands and stood from her seat.

Lila grabbed her wrist, but stopped Alya with a look. “You asked for my help because I know how to spin a story and I’m not dumb. Rumors have been going around about them for a while. Nothing anyone could put two and two together with confidently, but you asking me to help them is the nail in the coffin.”

“Is it really? I have been reporting on them since I was a teenager.” Alya looked down at Lila, but the Italian only smiled and then put a kiss on the palm of the hand she had in her grasp. Alya slowly sat down as a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

“There’s a few things you love more than the truth. I know that better than anyone.” Lila’s smirk was self satifying.

“So, I guess we’re teaming up?” Alya asked with a shy smile that was very much deceiving.

“Why not, we already work so well together foxy lady.”


	10. just… come back alive, okay? - LadyNoir

Chat Noir laughed. “I’ve been that melodramatic about this trip have I?”

Ladybug who had been wearing the most tragic of expressions cracked a smile. “You’ve said more than a few times that this family trip was going to kill you.”

It was then she saw it. The mask hid it well, but she knew her partner better than it’s ability to conceal. Something about calling it a family trip set him on edge. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll only wish for death,” he joked, but Ladybug still felt concerned. She reached over and took his hand. 

“Hey, I know you’re not looking forward to this, and I realize we can’t talk about why, but” Ladybug took a deep breath then continued. “It’s only a week, and I’ll be looking forward to your return.” 

The smile he gave her was so grateful it broke her heart a little. As he lifted up their joined hands, changing the grip for what she knew was to be a hand kiss, she quickly moved in, getting up on her toes to kiss his cheek before he knew it. 

Red might have been her color, bit it looked good on him.


	11. “anything, just call me, okay? - Adrino

“Leave your message after the beep,” the electronic answering system said before beeping. 

All of the sudden Adrien didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t heard from his boyfriend in two days. He had been waiting for a reply to his last text, not wanting to be overly clingy. He knew he had a tendency to be, both emotionally and physically. Nino might have been busy with something that came up unexpectedly. 

Still it’d been two days. 

That’s why he chose to call instead of text, but now he was faced not with the warm voice of his boyfriend on the other line but a cold machine. “Anything,” he said in a choked voice, his thoughts scrambled. “Just call me! … okay?”

Quickly he hung up and hung his head in his hands. Maybe Nino didn’t want to talk to him?

Six hours later a panic Nino calls back, apologizing profusely explaining the ordeal of the last 48 hours which included a family emergency, contributing to miscommunication with family, and a dead phone with no one having a power cord, ending with the phone being broken dead and the family member being “just fine don’t worry so much Adrien I would have been concerned to at that long of radio silence too!’


	12. fight me, you attractive stranger. - Kagaix

Kagami turned around to look down at the fiercest pink hair pixie she had ever seen with her fists held up as though ready to box and the biggest grin on her face. 

“You’re challenging me?” Kagami asked to be sure she heard correctly, even though she knew she had. 

“Yuup,” the short girl said. 

The smile of hers was infectious but Kagami schooled her expression. She lifted one eyebrow. “You realize that means I get to choose the weapon if I accept.”

The girl lowered her hands a little bit. “I should have figured you’d know that.”

“What do you even want if you won? Bragging rights?” Shifting, she crossed her arms in front of her. Kagami was willing to give the girl the benefit of the doubt however. She was certain she had seen her with both Adrien and Marinette a few times around school. 

“I’m planning on winning a date with you,” she said with a grin so full of certainty that Kagami was already finding herself liking the girl. 

“Well, I don’t accept challenges or dates from strangers,” Kagami informed her. She then held out her hand.

A firm hand hold met her. “Alix Kubdel.”


	13. kill him? wait, what, literally? - Adrino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was actually "killed him? wait, what, literally?" but I misread it, so oops!

Adrien looked at his boyfriend who was leaning against Marinette aghast.

“Yeah, go. He insulted your honor. I want blood,” was what Nino said but it was filled with repeating of words and at least two hiccups. Adrien just shook his head. Nino frowned and turned his head to look at Marinette. 

“What’s the use of having a superhero for a boyfriend if he won’t even kill someone for you once in a while?” Nino stage whispered and Marinette had to try very hard not to laugh. Instead she started leaning Nino in Adrien’s direction, who took a hold of the man by putting a arm around his waist.

Marinette straightened her shoulders, and straightened the skirt of her dress. She looked up at Adrien, her face full of amusement. “You should probably get him home before your father sees him.”

“Remind me to apologize to Alya the next time I see her for ever thinking that her stories about Nino being drunk were exaggerations,” Adrien asked over her before carefully moving to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations. Your show was great today.”

“Thanks, now go. I think Nino’s looking for another challenger for you.”

Sure enough Nino’s eyes were looking across the banquet hall, his eyes narrowed and there was drunk muttering coming from his lips.

“Wish me luck,” Adrien said as he adjusted his arm and started leading Nino out.


	14. OT3 - Alyadrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For OT3 prompts: AlyaAdrienette - You two are such trouble-makers and I am literally cleaning up after you 24/7 please be adults for like one second and no both of you simultaneously smothering me in neck kisses isn’t going to make me less mad….but carry on anyways

Here was the thing, patrol never was and never would be about finding mystical evil going on in the city.  Sure when Ladybug and Chat Noir started their patrols there had been pretense for such a thing, but now, not so much. Nowadays it was, as it was since there was only two people on the team, a chance for team bonding.

Team Bonding sometimes had other meanings!

Now Ladybug wasn’t a stick in the mud, far from it!  She enjoyed goofing off with her teammates and partners just as much as all of them did.  However, sometimes, just sometimes, when her two lovers were on patrol with her things go out of hand.

It wasn’t one thing that night.  It was just a combination of Marinette having a late night meeting, her partners seeming to forget that food was an essential thing for life (like how did a chef’s daughter and the one responsible for Plagg able to forget dinner?), and just a general disarray of the living room.

For kwamis’ sake, Adrien didn’t have a full time job and Alya was currently working from home!  Was a warm meal and general tidiness so much to ask for?

Marinette loved her partners, she was over the moon for them even after all this time, but sometimes they made her want to strangle them.

And then to realize it was all three of their turn to patrol?  


Maybe, just maybe a run across the rooftops was what Marinette needed.

But no, it was “Ladybug look at this” and “Foxy I dare you to do that” and just were they 5? Because they were like two hyper children!

“What is wrong with both of you!” Ladybug nearly screamed. The fox and the cat stopped in their attempt to walk on a roof edging together, nearly losing balance before they turned so they both had their feet firmly on the ground.  Then they cocked their head in opposite directions.  The puppy dog eyes were not going to work. (Kitten eyes, Kit eyes, whatever!) “Why am the only adult here!”

The two other heroes looked at each other then looked at her, separating.  Good they were going to be more serious.  She started to relax when she realized they were coming at her from opposite directions! What were they going to…

She should have known the two would try to make things better with snuggling up to her and kissing her… “Guys, we have a rule, no necking…”

“Mmmm, but it’s a very adult activity,” Alya muttered into her ear.

“Unless you want us to stop?” Adrien asked as he lifted his head from her neck and Alya started up again.

“If you think you both are getting off easy because of this…” the rest of the heroine’s protest was lost as she closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure.  She’d enjoy this now, but they were both still in big trouble!  



	15. OT3 - Adrininette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about "Person A always sleeps in the middle because they are the smallest but that also means that sometimes they end up like a whole half of the way down the bed by morning and more than once now we’ve both been terrified we accidentally suffocated them in the night" with AdriNinette with Adrien being the smallest?

The Friday night sleep overs at the Agreste Manor was such a regular occurrence that Nathalie just assumed they would be happening every week, which was a bonus for Adrien. At first they would claim to have a big project or a major test that needed completing, and they really would do a few hours of homework, but by now Adrien didn’t need to bother. His datemates were a permanent fixture in his life and when Father finally noticed it would be very difficult for Gabriel to change how things were. 

So without anything scheduled until Saturday afternoon at the earliest Adrien was able to enjoy the evening with his boyfriend and girlfriend, snuggled up on the couch between them. It wasn’t always the case, but Adrien was usually in the middle, relaxing in the absent minded touches and more mindful snuggling and kissing. 

While he might not have been always in the middle during the waking hours, when they turned off the movie and all wandered over to his large bed, Adrien was always in the middle. He felt safe, secure, loved, and it was always the best sleep he had for the week if he didn’t sneak over to one of their houses midweek for a cat nap or a midnight make-out session. 

It was just as well, Marinette was a restless sleeper and would likely accidentally kick one of them if she slept in the middle, and Nino ran hot and usually was kicking off half his blankets in the middle of the night. 

Chaste kisses, because they were all tired, they all snuggled in for a good nights sleep. If Adrien could he would purr. In fact there was evidence he would, but they tried not to sleep while transformed. It was always disorienting upon waking. 

Which sometimes even not being transformed didn’t help. “Oh my god! Where is he? Did he turn into a pancake! Kitty?!”

“Mar…?” Nino squinted at his girlfriend who was leaning up. He started to wake when her head left his chest, but then her frantic rambling woke him faster. Wait, why was Marinette sleeping on his chest? “Wait? Where’s Adrien?”

“I don’t know! Maybe a vortex opened up in the middle of the night, or we flattened him? He could be hurt or dead!” Marinette was waving her arms around now. 

Nino looked at Marinnette with concern and dawning horror as each of her scenarios played out in his head, not nearly awake enough to realize how fanciful they were.

“What if… what if…,” and Marinett’s waving hand smacked down onto the blankets further down on the bed, where a lump had formed. The lump moved. “He could be hurt and need our help and…”

Nino watched at Marinette’s hand slapped the blanket lump again and this time it not only moved, but made a grunting sound. Reaching over Nino grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I think you’re the only one hurting him.” 

And to prove his point Nino pointed at the lump. The lump wiggled and Nino then felt a hand on his leg as a blind mop of hair dug it’s way up to the opening of the blankets. 

“Kitty!” Marinette exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in joy as though he had been lost to them. Nino would adamantly deny he wrapped his arms around Adrien, sandwiching him between them as the boy in the middle tried to figure out what he woke up to.


	16. Fear - Paon/Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Femslash February.

Paon walked towards the assistant of Gabriel Agreste with a smile on her masked face, her hands down by her side, her fan’s feathers brushing her thigh as she walked.

“I know who you are.” Paon smiled wider as she heard these words, but Nathalie did not smile. She stood still, watching Paon… warily? Paon got closer and noticed the other woman’s hands fisted at her side, a slight tremor in them. “You’re the villain, Paon.”

The peacock themed woman stopped her her tracks, barely noticing the scarf tail behind her lose its fullness. With a tilt of her head, she tapped her chin with her weapon. “You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?”

Nathalie said not a word, but her eyes became wider, her lips thinner.

Paon gasped dramatically. “You are? You’re actually afraid of me!”

There was a almost invisible amount of relaxation in the stoic woman’s shoulders, but Paon saw it. Taking a chance she stepped closer, but noticed the tension return and more. “You my dove have nothing to fear.”

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, and Paon could almost see the gears going on behind them. Paon walked right up in front of Nathalie, replacing the playful smile for one that would hopefully be read as much more tender. “You will never have anything to fear from me, and I am so sorry I have been gone for so long.”

Nathalie looked at her, stared into her eyes and maybe into her very soul. Slowly the other woman shook her head. “Goldilocks? … No, they said that you were…”

“Gone? Lost? I was and I wish I hadn’t have made you worry. I will make it up to you though my dove. To you and my boy.” Paon leaned in to kiss away the tear that was slowly coming down her cheek. The nightmare would soon be over.


	17. Carousel - Kagami/Marinette

“There it is,” Marinette stated proudly, holding out an arm to what she had brought her girlfriend to the park to see.

Kagami looked at the structure ahead of them. “Aren’t carousels a bit… childish?”

Marinette tried no to pout as she looked over at Kagami. She shrugged feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Well, I mean… who are you trying to impress?”

Kagami looked thoughtful for a moment, them turned and smiled at Marinette. “You.”

Marinette smiled in return, feeling all bubbly inside. That happened a lot with Kagami. They walked together hand in hand once more and paid to get on the ride. 

“I haven’t been on one of these in year,” Kagami admitted which likely explained why she became too serious when Marinette pointed to the reason she’d brought her girlfriend here. 

“It’s been too long for me as well,” Marinette agreed, giving Kagami a wink. 

Slowly Kagami was letting go of her fear of letting down her family. In Marinette’s opinion it was a bit silly. Yes, Kagami’s parents were strict, but they were not unkind, they just had high expectations of their children and sometimes it seemed much more daunting to meet their expectations than it really was. Marinette had learned though this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to push. Kagami’s relationship with her parents was her own and unless something bad actually happened it was best to just be a supportive girlfriend and only give her opinion when asked. It wasn’t easy, but she was learning it was a compromise she was more than willing to make. 

“So which do you want to ride on?” Kagami asked as they slowly walked around. There weren’t too many people on the ride yet, so they still had a bit of time to choose. 

Marinette pondered for a moment, she would have suggested that Kagami pick since it’d been longer since she rode, but in all likelihood Marinette was more excited than her girlfriend. Eventually she pointed. “That one.”

They walked over to the horse Marinette wanted to ride on. Marinette grabbing on and bouncing up, getting her leg over the carved beauty. Just as she was settling in and trying to see if Kagami was getting on the horse beside her, she felt and then saw Kagami get on behind her. Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying and failing to express this wasn’t how you were suppose to ride a carousel. Instead of speaking she blinked as Kagami wrapped her arms around Marinette’s waist, the picture of contentment. 

So apparently that was how you were suppose to ride a carousel with your girlfriend?


End file.
